Complicated
by this-love-is-sirius
Summary: Sirius reacts to Danielle's departure, and gets a push in the right direction from a good friend. Fourth installment to Seven Days Without You Series.


**AN: I own nothing. Here's the fourth installment to Seven Days Without You Series. Check out my page to see what the other one-shots come before this one. Please REVIEW. Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Complicated**

_I wish I could change  
I wish I could change  
I wish I could stop  
Sayin' the same old things_

_I wish I could be  
Who you want me to be  
I wish I could stop  
Being the same old me_

Sirius laid on his bed in a lethargic huff. He couldn't seem to find the strength to move from his room. It had been two days since Danielle had left, and his face was hidden by a thick beard. But he didn't have the will to get up and shave. He merely laid on his bed, and replayed all of the arguments he and Danielle had.

'_Sirius.'_

'_Yes love,' Sirius answered while stroking her hair softly._

'_What time should I be ready tomorrow,' Danielle asked with her eyes closed in bliss._

_Sirius' had froze mid-stroke and he stared sadly at the woman laying in his arms._

'_Well, actually…uh…'_

'_What?' Danielle asked sitting up and removing herself from his embrace._

'_There's been a minor change of plans,' Sirius said slowly, trying to think of a way to say what he needed to say without beginning an argument._

'_O-kay. What type of change?' Danielle asked looking at him curiously._

'_Well we aren't going to meet up anymore.'_

_Danielle frowned and tried to hide the look of hurt from her face, but Sirius saw it immediately._

'_Love, don't be mad. It's just that everyone's so busy—_'

'_**You wouldn't know if they're busy because you haven't asked them their plans,'**__ Sirius conscience argued with him._

'_And we all just decided to do it another time.'_

'_**Like never.'**_

'_When?' Danielle asked._

'_We haven't planed that far ahead yet,' he said hoping she wouldn't see through him._

'_Sirius I don't believe you.'_

'_Wha-why?' Sirius asked shocked. Danielle had never flat out told him she thought he was a liar, even though she had questioned his honesty before._

'_Because you say the same things over and over again,' she said while getting up from the couch._

'_Where are you going?' Sirius asked with a frown as he watched her gather her coat and satchel._

'_I'm going home,' she said sadly. 'Because this,' she said gesturing to herself and Sirius, 'Is not what I thought it would be. And I think—'_

_Danielle's words were cut off as Sirius pushed his lips onto hers passionately._

'_**Just kiss her until she doesn't want to leave anymore,'**__ his conscience repeated over and over to him._

_When Sirius pulled away, he looked at Danielle, whose eyes were shut in bliss—which made Sirius smile, and dip his head back towards hers._

Sirius groaned in frustration, and turned over onto his stomach. If only he had explained to her why he didn't want her to meet his friends, then maybe she would have stayed.

'_But then I might have scared her off,'_ Sirius's mind rationalized. _'You already drove her away with your lies,'_ he snapped back at himself.

_I wish I could lose  
All of my blues  
I wish I could stop  
Puttin' my blues on u  
I wish I could love  
Like nobody loves  
I wish that my goods  
Outweighed my bads enough_

Sirius banged his head harshly onto his bed while groaning pitifully. He kept seeing bits and pieces of their history together, and he couldn't help but point out all of the things he should have done differently. Things he should have thought out further, in order to have kept her with him.

But in his mind's eye, he knew he did everything that he could. His life was complicated, and he could blame it all on one man. A man who if he found out about Sirius's connection to Danielle, would torture and kill her without a second thought because she was not like them.

_There's no way _

_There's no way _

_There's no way  
I can get back that girl  
Cause I'm too complicated  
And she's not complicated  
But I'm too complicated_

"Padfoot, you here?" Sirius heard a familiar voice call out. But as much as he loved the owner of said voice, he wished it was someone else, someone with lovely brown eyes and hair.

"Merlin, Sirius. You really need to take a shower," James said, his face contorted into a grimace.

"Piss off James," Sirius said sullenly.

"Well it's nice to see you too," James said sarcastically. Sirius merely ignored him.

"Sirius, if she is that important to you, just go get her. Talk to her, and tell her how you feel. Don't worry about Voldemort, Sirius."

"You don't know what you're talking about James," Sirius said, not wanting to discuss this with him.

"I do understand that you fear that Danielle will get hurt, or killed, if you bring her into our world. But you don't have to bring her into our world. Just tell her who you are, we'll all come over here, and I can finally meet the girl who has made my best mate so depressed he let his beloved hair go to shite." James said laughing, as Sirius patted his head timidly with a frown.

_I wish I could change  
I wish I could change  
I wish I could stop  
Placin' the blame  
I can't stop it  
I can't break down  
I can't drop it can't see how_

_  
I wish I could lose  
All of my blues  
I wish I could stop  
Puttin' my blues on you  
I wish I could love  
I wish that my goods  
Outweighed my bads enough_

Sirius smiled for the first time in forty eight hours. "You're right James. I'll go over to her flat right now and talk to her." Sirius said, jumping from his bed and rushing around to find his shoes.

"Uh, mate, you might want to take a shower first, and brush your teeth, uh…comb your hair, and maybe shave. But that's just a suggestion." James said in a laughing voice.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

"Naturally," James said puffing his chest out making Sirius laugh.

"Thanks mate," Sirius said going to give James a hug.

"Uh, mate. GO take a shower." James said pushing Sirius away.

Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender before rushing into the bathroom.

_You know its killin' me  
Baby how can I let you go  
Suddenly there's nothing I need more_

_There's no way _

_There's no way _

_There's no way  
I can get back that girl  
Cause I'm too complicated  
And she's not complicated  
But I'm too complicated_

Sirius, who paid extra attention to himself as he was getting ready to claim his love, stopped at a corner market to pick up a bouquet of beautiful red roses—Danielle's favorite.

He then Apparated to an alley across from her building, and then he walked the flights of steps to her flat.

Sirius rehearsed the words he would say to her over and over again. But they never seemed good enough. He knew he had to apologize, but how could he explain to her why he was so ­reluctant to let her meet his friends.

Sirius stood frozen in front of Danielle's door. He took several deep breaths, and raised his fist to knock on the door. Sirius paused again, took another deep breath, and let his fist knock on the door several times before it fell to his side.

Sirius breathed in deeply, and smiled nervously as the door swung open.

_There's no way _

_There's no way _

_There's no way_

* * *

'_Complicated,' by Robin Thicke on 'The Evolution of Robin Thicke' album_


End file.
